Such self-locking bands generally comprise a flexible link terminating in a male extremity or tongue and in an opposite female extremity or socket into which the tongue can be matingly inserted, the socket being provided with internal formations which prevent a withdrawal of the inserted tongue. Thus, a loop formed by the interengaging male and female extremities cannot be opened except by forcible rupture.
In my prior Italian Pat. No. 924,832 there has been disclosed a band of this description whose tongue consists of stiff plastic material engageable by elastically deformable barbs in the associated socket. While such a band is well suited for its intended purpose, it has the drawback of allowing only one mode of interfitting of the two extremities. Instances arise, however, in which it would be convenient for a user to have alternative ways of aligning the two extremities with each other prior to closure of the loop, on account of the peculiar configuration of the article to be tied.